Endlessly
by A. Tenmeadows
Summary: AU. Pop rock artist Dani Harper is asked to perform at the MTV Video Music Awards. She brings her girlfriend of three years, film actress Santana Lopez, and makes it a night they'll never forget. Song by The Cab. Dani/Santana, 2-shot. Femslash. Don't like, don't read.
1. A Proposal

**It is with great pleasure that I return to Fanfiction after a full year on hiatus.**

**It's great to be home. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

"Babe, do you think I should wear the black suit or the blue one?"

"Dani, they both look great on you."

"Santana, that's ridiculously unhelpful."

I fall face forward on the Egyptian cotton that covers our California king bed and moan loudly into the assortment of decorative pillows.

We've been having the same discussion all day.

When Dani first told me she'd been invited to perform at the MTV Video Music Awards, I'd been ecstatic. All I could think about was the beautiful dresses, the wonderful company, and the _fan-fucking-tastic_ booze.

Yet somehow, my girlfriend of three years has managed to suck all of the air out of my fun-balloon.

I had, naively, thought the entire clothing process would be simple. Last month, Versace sent over four of Dani's signature tailored suits in their standard colors. We had quickly eliminated the white and the brown ones, which left the navy pinstripe and the classic black. Dani told me she wanted to mull it over for a few days… I honestly thought she'd chosen weeks ago.

I found out this afternoon while her hair stylist Kurt was straightening her raven locks streaked with indigo that she hadn't even looked at the suits since. I don't know why I was surprised. Most of Dani's wardrobe is thrown together last-minute anyway. Everyone thinks she's a master of the 'hard femme/soft butch' look, when really, she's just lazy.

Obviously, I say that with all the love in the world.

She's sitting as still as she can while Sugar, her make-up artist since her first single dropped, works on her smoky eye. Sugar giggles at our exchange and picks up her eyeliner.

"Dani, c'mon," Sugar chides good-naturedly. "Just wear the black one. Sheila from Vogue said everyone loves you in the classic penguin suit."

Dani sighs for what I believe is the millionth time in the past hour. "I know what everyone else loves, Sugar. I just want to know which suit my beautiful girlfriend loves."

"I love your birthday suit," I replied cheekily after rolling onto my back.

Sugar begins to pack up her trunk while choking down a laugh. Dani pushes herself out of Sugar's chair and stands at the foot of the bed, her arms crossed over an old Cheerios t-shirt and a smirk on her face.

"I think we can work that out after the show, babe," she says with a teasing lilt in her voice. "For now though, I really need your input."

I honestly don't even want to go to the fucking VMAs if she keeps bugging me about this outfit.

"Fine," I grunt before pushing myself to a sitting position. "Wear the black suit, black and white Ferragamo wingtips, Tiffany cufflinks, silver Rolex."

She smiles at Sugar, who calls out her goodbye from the doorway, and crawls across the bed to peck me on the lips.

"See? Was that so hard, Santana?"

I just groan and fall to the bed again, causing her to chuckle at my display of petulance.

This fucking show better kick some serious ass.

* * *

When Dani steps out of our limo and onto the red carpet, the paparazzi just about piss themselves.

Ever the gentleman, she takes my hand and helps me out of the car, pulling me into the camera lens' line of sight. The metallic black fabric of my strapless Alexander McQueen gown shimmers under the glow of the photo lamps as we make our trek down the red carpet. The Swarovski studded Louboutins on my feet are already starting to hurt, but I smile through the pain as Dani and I pose for the photographers. The reporters scream at us for statements, but Dani shoots them a grin and passes them by. Almost halfway to the entrance of Radio City Music Hall, Guiliana Rancic from E! spots us and pulls Dani over.

"Hey there, handsome," the reporter jokes as she gestures to Dani's dapper look.

Dani smiles politely and nods. "Great to see you, Guiliana."

"Tell me," Guiliana grins, "What can we expect from you tonight? A little 'Her Love Is My Religion'? Maybe some 'Risky Business'?"

Dani laughs kindly before reaching back to squeeze my hand. "Actually, I'm performing something new tonight."

Now this is a surprise. My brows knit together in confusion as I watch her make small talk with the reporter about her new album.

I'd overheard Dani's agent telling her that her VMA performance was to be 'Her Love Is My Religion' due to its recent inclusion on the new Mortal Instruments movie soundtrack. I didn't know that she made any changes, much less what those changes might be.

"Judging by her face, I'd say your better half didn't know that either," Guiliana remarks, causing me to blush profusely. "Keeping secrets, doll?"

"Not at all," Dani recovers for me smoothly. "Just making surprises. Now, if you'll excuse us, we'd better get inside."

We bid our goodbyes and head into the theatre before any other shows can snag Dani for an interview. As we make our way to our seats, my curiosity finally gets the better of me.

"Babe," I nudge her side gently. "Which song are you doing?"

Dani turns to smirk at me and presses a kiss to the back of my hand. "Patience, sweetheart. Patience."

I frown and cross my arms in a show of frustration.

Sneaky bitch.

* * *

If I'm being completely candid, I don't give a rat's ass about half of the acts performing tonight.

We're two hours through the show and Bruno Mars, Justin Bieber, and some ginger guy with a British accent have already come and gone. It's during the presentation of the Best Director Award that Dani's hand leaves mine to tap my knee. I turn my attention to her rich brown eyes and tune out the ridiculous sounding voice of Andy Dick (whoever the fuck keeps inviting this guy to things needs to be fired).

"I have to go get ready," she whispers. I nod and give her a thumbs up.

She stands and straightens her suit jacket before leaning down to peck me on the cheek. We don't normally do PDA, but I can tell by the shaky way her lips meet my skin that she needs a little courage. I lace her fingers with my own and return the kiss on her palm.

"You're going to blow the roof off this motherfucker, babe. Go kick some ass."

Dani wiggles her nose in amusement before she pulls away to go backstage.

I pull out my phone and scroll through my Twitter account to pass the time until my girlfriend goes on, taking time to reply to a few tweets about Dani and I.

My favorite, by far, is the one from Afterellen's Heather Hogan. It reads:

** SantanaLopez is looking so SMOKIN' in the McQueen. She and DaniHarper are the lesbian Cinderella and Prince Charming. #VMAGays**

I can't help smiling at that. I'll have to file that one away to tell Dani at the after party. I tweet her back immediately.

** hhoagie Thank you so much! You'll be the first to know if we decide to make it official! :)**

* * *

By the time I tuck my phone back into my bra, Rachel Berry is making her way to the stage to introduce Dani. Rachel's peach v-neck Versace dress is simply stunning, her hair in flowing curls. Her eyes meet mine and she winks at me. I flash her a grin and watch as she is bathed in the bright spotlight.

"The next performer is a personal friend of mine. I met her waiting tables at the Starlight Diner on 23rd Street four years ago, and even now, she is the most wonderful artist and person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. Now, her album Whisper War has gone triple platinum, and her single 'Her Love Is My Religion' has spent ten weeks atop the Billboard 100. The sky is the limit for this young woman, and I can't wait to see the great things life has in store for her. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Dani Harper!"

The lights dim and a beautiful piano riff skips along the air backed by a steady drumbeat. Butterflies kick-box in my stomach as my eyes drift to the main stage. A white beam outlines Dani's silhouette and I can see her take a deep breath before her voice pierces the speakers.

"_There's a shop down the street__  
__where they sell plastic rings__  
__for a quarter a piece, I swear it.__  
__Yeah, I know that it's cheap;__  
__not like gold in your dreams.__  
__But I hope that__  
__you'll still wear it._"

I don't recognize the melody or the words, which means this must be something Dani was working on in the studio for the past couple of weeks. The entire stage is illuminated to reveal her band and my beautiful girlfriend… And damn it if she isn't wearing that blue fucking suit.

I swear, after all the bullshit we had to go through and she was just going to wear the damn thing anyway, I could go up on that stage and strangle her right now.

Her eyes lock on to mine and I forget that I was even angry in the first place. She smiles and sings to me like we're the only two people in the entire world.

"_Yeah, the ink may stain my skin.__  
__And my jeans may all be ripped.__  
__I'm not perfect, but I swear__,__  
__I'm perfect for you._"

The crowd stands on their feet and claps along with the music. Looks like Dani's agent can go suck it, because this is ten times better than 'Her Love Is My Religion'. When she performed that song, Dani always said she thought of me to portray the emotion needed to make it effective. But there was always a reminder that she didn't write that song for me; she was commissioned for a movie to do it. I've never said anything of that nature to her, but of course, my psychic girlfriend figured it out on her own.

And there's no doubt about it: this song is for me.

"_And there's no guarantee__  
__that this'll be easy.__  
__It's not a miracle you need,__  
__believe me.__  
__Yeah, I'm no angel__.__  
__I'm just me__.__  
__But I will love you endlessly.__  
__Wings aren't what you need.__  
__You need me._"

I'm up and clapping and dancing and laughing and I'm sure I look an absolute fucking mess. I can't find it in myself to care, though. Dani's working the crowd like a pro, but she never takes her eyes off me once. I can hear the love in her voice as she belts out the notes, and I'm so proud of her that I could just melt into a fucking puddle.

"_There's a house on the hill__  
__with a view of the town,__  
__and I know how you adore it.__  
__So I'll work every day,__  
__through the sun and the rain,__  
__until I can afford it._"

Behind her, there's a break in the graphic art on the projector screen to reveal a picture of our villa in Los Angeles. Tears spring into my eyes for two reasons:

1. Dani promised me that house when I picked it out of a magazine four years ago. Before she was even signed to Columbia Records; before she was anything more than a waitress singing at a twenty-four hour diner, she was willing to do anything to make me happy.

2. I know, deep down, that Dani only bought the property for me. She always says that she just loves the pool and the movie room, but I suspect she'd have been content even if we'd decided to stay in Bushwick with Rachel and Kurt.

"_And there's no guarantee__  
__that this'll be easy. (This'll be easy.)__  
__It's not a miracle you need__,__  
__believe me. (Don't you believe me?)__  
__Yeah, I'm no angel__.__  
__I'm just me__.__  
__But I will love you endlessly.__  
__Wings aren't what you need.__  
__You need me. (You know you need me.)_"

All of the other instruments are suddenly quiet, and the piano continues the riff that it held in the beginning of the song. Dani, however, begins moving toward the edge of the stage and down the short staircase toward me. My heart is threatening to beat its way out of my chest as the spotlight follows her. She makes her way up the aisle to my seat and, in front of everyone in the theatre, drops down on one knee.

"_There's a shop down the street__  
__where they sell plastic rings__  
__for a quarter a piece, I swear it.__  
__Yeah, I know that it's cheap;__  
__not like gold in your dreams.__  
__But I hope that__  
__you'll still wear it._"

Just when I think it can't get any better, Dani reaches into her suit pocket and tugs out a ring box. My mascara stings my eyes like a motherfucker, but I don't let myself blink. If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up.

The projector screen onstage now reads:

**WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

Holy shit.

I look down at the love of my life, her brown eyes brimming with tears just like my own. I can't even begin to describe what I'm feeling when she pries open the lid to reveal an absolutely stunning Neil Lane princess cut engagement ring. Words are caught in my throat as I sniffle and sob with elation, but I finally manage to get it out.

"Yes! Yes, baby, yes!"

Dani jumps up and throws her arms around my waist, spinning me around as the crowd goes bat-shit wild around us. She buries her face in my hair and whispers so softly I almost miss it.

"I can't wait to have 'we just got engaged' sex."

Fuck yeah.

* * *

**As always, I own nothing.**

**And in the spirit of my return, the first reviewer to tell me who sings Dani's song will receive the next chapter before I post it. :)**

**Stay tuned!**


	2. A Celebration

**What a wonderful New Year's Eve surprise… Some Dantana sexy times! **

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

"I love you more than anything in the entire world."

"Even Breadstix breadsticks?"

"Even Breadstix breadsticks."

Dani's lips collide with mine urgently as we stumble back into our suite at the Waldorf. Her hands are gliding up and down my body as if they're trying to memorize every inch of me all at one time. My fingers are not idle either, running marathons through her silky tresses in an effort to feel as much of her as I can.

I still can't believe that this girl… this talented, brave, beautiful girl… is my fiancée.

We knock into a few things in the suite before we make it to the bedroom. We'll probably have to replace the wine decanter judging by the crash I hear, but I don't really give a fuck at the moment. All I care about right now is claiming this Sapphic goddess; bringing her to the edge of sanity with my hands and my lips and my body.

We fall onto the mattress in a tangle of limbs, tugging and pulling at garments until we're both clad only in our underwear. My mouth drops to lay fervent kisses along her jawline while my free hand scrapes my nails down the nape of her neck. The delicious weight on my left ring finger reminds me that I still need to properly thank her for her little stunt at the show. I push her onto her back and straddle her waist, the dark curtain of my hair shrouding us in shadow.

"Dani," I husk into the shell of her ear. "Baby, open your eyes and look at me."

Her eyebrows knit together as I work her breasts through her black sports bra, kneading circles into the mounds with dexterous fingers. Finally, my love's eyes meet mine and I'm astounded, not only by the incomparable lust, but also by the infallible affection that lies in her blown pupils.

I pull Dani's bra over her head and attach my mouth to a tender nipple while keeping eye contact with my fiancée. She moans at the attention and bites her lip before fisting her hands in the fabric of the comforter beneath us.

"I love you so much, Santana," she pants shakily as I descend upon the neglected breast.

Her hands weave into my own raven locks and tug lightly. I let her guide me back to her lips and grind my hips against her center.

Dani moans at the insistent strokes of my tongue against hers. She moves herself into a sitting position and allows her pillow-soft lips to travel along the valley between my breasts. My fiancée undoes the front clasp of my bra with her teeth, something that never fails to turn me on, and casts it over my shoulder before burying her face in my chest.

"I love you too," I chuckle breathlessly as she nuzzles her nose against my already aroused nipple. "Even if you're a hopeless tit chick."

Dani's reply comes out muffled since it's uttered into my skin. "It's a good thing you've got such a nice pair then, isn't it?"

"Fuck you."

"I thought that's what we were doing," she smirks and wiggles her eyebrows.

I push Dani back down against the bed and pull her wrists above her head. I cock one eyebrow at her before I release them, and she doesn't move a muscle.

Good girl.

Crawling down her body, I reacquaint myself with one of my favorite parts of her: her stomach. She's told me before about the problems she had with her body image back when we first started dating, although I've never understood why she would have any at all. Sure, Dani's curvy, but that's definitely one of the sexiest things about her. I lovingly plant open-mouthed kisses to the soft flesh of her torso and hear her sigh in contentment.

"Do you know," I say between kisses, "how sexy you were up there tonight, Dani?"

She whimpers helplessly at not being able to touch me and squirms due to my attentions, but I don't even begin to let up.

"It made me SO hot to see you own that stage, baby."

I trail my fingers down further and start to make slow, firm circles against Dani's pleasure center through her black boy shorts. She cants her hips up desperately to meet my touch and increase the friction.

"H-How hot did it make you, S-Santana?" God, I love how she stutters when she's turned on.

I give her a small grin and hook my leg around hers so that her thigh rests against the damp crotch of my panties. Dani cries out in pleasure as I roll my hips into her roughly.

"Do you feel that, Dani?" I breathe while I press kisses to the skin above the elastic of her boy shorts. "Do you feel how excited you've made me?"

"God, y-you're so sexy… Please, Santana, touch me," my fiancée whines. "L-let me f-feel you, baby."

Without preamble, I pull Dani's ruined boy shorts off her hips and shed my own undergarments as well. I let my hair tickle her inner thighs as I come face to face with the most appetizing meal I have ever laid eyes on. I drag a finger through her dripping folds and bring it to my lips so that I might have a small taste of what's to come. Dani watches and a groan escapes when my tongue darts out to lick the juices.

"Will you scream for me, baby?" I whisper sultrily while leaning down toward the apex of her thighs. "Will you say your fiancée's name when you lose control?"

"O-Of course, sweetheart, of course…"

She throws her head back in ecstasy when I proceed to run my tongue up and down her center. True to her word, Dani screams when I twist it in and out of her, circling her hole before dipping inside again. She is sweeter than the most saccharine of candies; more intoxicating than the most expensive of liqueurs.

And to think that I have the privilege of spending my life with this amazing creature.

In a moment of sentimentality, I begin to trace the lyrics to her newest song with my tongue along her pleasure center. I hum the melody while I drive her insane with my mouth against her sensitive flesh.

"Jesus fucking Christ, you are p-perfect," Dani mumbles as her breathing starts to quicken.

Watching Dani shatter is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

Every muscle fiber in my love spasms and convulses as Dani's orgasm rips through her. Her dark hair surrounds her head while some strands stick to the thin layer of perspiration on her forehead. Her nails are digging into her palms when I uncurl one of her fists, small crescent shaped indentations in the skin, and lace my fingers with hers. As she continues to tremble with pleasure, I stroke her cheek and press soothing kisses to her jawbone.

It takes a few minutes for Dani to calm down, but as soon as she does, she disconnects our hands and rolls us over so that my body is the one pinned beneath hers.

"You think you're the only one who's getting a turn tonight, babe?" I can hear the smirk in her voice as she gently licks the smooth plane of my neck.

"Fucking God, I hope not."

She giggles into my heated skin and I shiver in anticipation. Her fingers, less concerned with teasing than mine, dive right to their desired destination between my legs and caress the slick and sensitive flesh they find there. I wrap my legs around Dani's waist to coax her into picking up the pace of her stroking.

"Please, Dani," I keen shamelessly, thrusting my hips into her hand. "Fuck me."

Dani connects our lips and smiles into the kiss before pulling away. "Oh, I plan to, baby."

Her now unrestricted fingers toy with the beautiful diamond ring on my left hand. I don't know why I find that erotic, but I moan just the same.

"See this little circle right here?" she smirks playfully. "This means I get to fuck you whenever I want, however I want, as long and as hard as I want. Did you know that, Santana?"

Dani enters me swiftly with two skilled fingers and begins to play my body like one of her guitars. She strokes and strums me so well that I can't hold in the breathy pleas for more and repetition of her name. My fiancée has always been a fantastic lover; something she attributes to her father's insistence that she play a musical instrument.

She jokingly says her career and her ability to please me are the best gifts her family could have ever given her.

"Fuck, Santana," she whispers, her voice so sincerely awestruck that I blush. "You are the most beautiful woman in the entire world."

I'm completely unprepared for the tears that prick up in my eyes when the words leave her kiss-swollen lips. She's always so tender and caring when we're intimate, but the difference in this experience is clear. Somehow, her words sound like a promise to me.

It's a promise that she's the one I'll bitch at for not hanging Christmas lights right after Thanksgiving dinner. It's a promise that she's the one I'll scold when she gives into the whims of our beautiful children. And it's a promise that she's the one I'll grill about the lady at the senior center who's been making eyes at her.

Dani Harper is promising me forever. And I can't think of anything more wonderful than a forever with the woman I love.

She sweetly kisses one of my nipples as she continues to work me into a frenzy. My hips have a mind of their own as she thrusts in a pace that's just as erratic as it is pleasurable. Dani's unpredictability is the reason why my orgasm completely blindsides me. Out of nowhere, I'm thrown into climax, falling and flying at the same time. Just as I'm coming down, Dani moves to slide her fingers out of me. The motion alone throws me overboard a second time and I'm gasping for air as the tremors wrack my frame. My fiancée looks on in an aroused wonder as I come undone again, then pulls me into her arms to kiss me tenderly.

"That was so fucking hot, babe," she pants, allowing me to tuck my head underneath her chin.

I'm still struggling to breathe when I answer. "That's never happened before."

"Well," Dani chuckles into my ear, "we've never been engaged before."

I snort and poke her in the ribs before I urge my exhausted fiancée underneath the warm comforter.

"I love you, Danielle Harper-Lopez."

"I love you too, Santana Lopez-Harper," she whispers while her fingers draw patterns against the base of my neck. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You poor fucker," I sigh into her collarbone, my mind starting to feel the pull of sleep. "I might just kill you."

I feel a kiss on the top of my head and a giggle rumble through Dani's chest.

"I look forward to it, babe."

* * *

**Drop me a line and tell me what you thought. **

**Coming soon: **_**Wildfire**_**, another Dantana 2-shot. It's the story of their wedding day… and night. ;)**

**A. Tenmeadows, out.**


End file.
